Kotwica
by toroj
Summary: Ciąg dalszy miniatury "Zwykli ludzie". Skomplikowane układy między Watsonem a Holmesem, dużo egzystencjalizmów i uwag doktora. Trochę bromance.


**Kotwica**

**(ciąg dalszy „Zwykłych ludzi")**

**Autor: Toroj**

**Beta: Serathe **

Dwie kostki cukru... Łyżeczka zatacza dziesięć idealnych okręgów wewnątrz filiżanki... Idealne, smukłe palce – palce skrzypka, pianisty, księcia... (ginekologa – podpowiada mi złośliwy chochlik) - ujmują uszko; porcelanowe cacko winduje się w górę, ku idealnym wargom Sherlocka.

Krwiaki na jego obu policzkach nabierają „mocy prawnej", niebawem siniaki rozleją się na oczodoły i jutro będzie wyglądał jak szop pracz, albo ja się w ogóle nie znam na medycynie.

Zresztą, cholera, może naprawdę się nie znam, skoro tam, na tym nieszczęsnym zalanym fałszywą krwią chodniku, uznałem go za trupa!

Prosiłem o cud i oto go mam. Pieprzony cud siedzi naprzeciwko i opowiada o tym, jakim sposobem zrobił mnie w konia. Mnie i całą Anglię. (Mnie! Przede wszystkim mnie!) A oczy mu się świecą niczym fajerwerki piątego listopada. Jego słowa docierają do mnie jak przez grubą warstwę waty. Patrzę na zmartwychwstałego detektywa-konsultanta – tak, tak, jedynego na świecie – a jednocześnie mam złudzenie, że na jego sylwetkę nakłada się widmo małego chłopca w krótkich spodenkach. „Tatusiu, tatusiu, umiem już jeździć na rowerze. Mycroft, patrz, zrobiłem sam latawca... elektrolizę... truciznę... wiwisekcję kota sąsiadki... John, sam skoczyłem z dachu...". Pięcioletnie ego młodszego z Holmesów domaga się uwagi, podziwu, pochwał i lizaka. Widziałem to przecież już przedtem, ale w pewien sposób byłem ślepy. Te wszystkie jego „nudzę się", strzelanie do ścian, kaprysy, zachcianki i dąsy. Podążanie za zbrodnią, jakby to była skautowska zabawa w podchody. Z jakiegoś powodu usprawiedliwiałem wtedy wyskoki Sherlocka ekscentrycznością właściwą każdemu geniuszowi. Bo jest geniuszem, niewątpliwie nim jest, ale jest zarazem rozpuszczonym do ostatecznych granic, egoistycznym bachorem, którego mam ochotę przełożyć przez kolano i zdrowo złoić mu skórę swoim wojskowym pa... Jezu Chryste, co mi chodzi po głowie?

Jestem na niego zły. Jestem wściekły. Można by pomyśleć, że wojsko hartuje ludzi, że misja – „wyjazd na urlop w górach", jak to mówią wyjadacze – powinna mnie uodpornić na śmierć, ale to nieprawda. Staż na chirurgii urazowej wpierw uświadamia młodemu lekarzowi, jak kruchy jest człowiek, a wojna – jak bardzo ulotny. Tam, na suchej, zimnej pustyni widziałem jak w ciągu paru sekund znikają ludzie. Byli – nie ma... Sam zajrzałem w czarną dziurę nicości i cofnąłem się w ostatniej chwili. Myśl, że ktoś mógłby do niej skoczyć z własnej woli, jest dla mnie nie do przyjęcia. Chora. Bluźniercza. Że Sherlock zrobił TO sam sobie. I zarazem mnie.

- Wiesz, dlaczego nadal tu mieszkam? – Robię szeroki nieokreślony gest, obejmujący zarazem kominek, lustro, wypchany rogaty łeb na ścianie i żółtą, podziurawioną mordkę nasprajowaną nad kanapą.

- Mieszkasz tu, gdyż mieszkanie jest wygodne oraz dobrze usytuowane. Pani Hudson wolała starego, spokojnego i sprawdzonego lokatora od nowego i niesprawdzonego, a Mycroft na moją prośbę nadal płacił połowę czynszu, więc nie była stratna – wyjaśnia Sherlock ochoczo.

- Mylisz się. Wyniósłbym się nazajutrz po pogrzebie, ale nie byłem w stanie.

Sherlock patrzy na mnie, leciutko przekrzywiając głowę. Milczy, czekając na dalszy ciąg. Chyba właśnie znów zablokował się na czymś, czego nie może rozebrać na czynniki pierwsze tym swoim bystrym, terabajtowym rozumkiem, jedynie przypadkowo obleczonym w miękką, podatną na urazy obudowę, zdolną krwawić...

- Kiedy oberwałem w Afganistanie – kontynuuję – myślałem, że to zniszczyło moje życie. Okazało się jednak, że zostałem zaledwie lekko potrącony. Jak to mówią, muśnięty przez pociąg życia. Ale to... to co ty... zrobiłeś – głos zaczyna mi idiotycznie drżeć i nie mogę tego opanować - ...to mnie rozbiło. Na kawałki. Przedtem było znacznie prościej. Mogłem się leczyć, chodzić na rehabilitację, terapię, ćwiczyć... Wiedziałem, że jakoś wybrnę. Że to odwracalne. A tu... Przez prawie p-pięć... miesięcy usiłowałem się pozbierać do kupy, posklejać, ale n-nadal nie mam wszystkich tych kawałków. – Odetchnąłem głęboko. – Nie szukałem nowego lokalu, bo nie ogarniałem nawet codziennych czynności, takich jak jedzenie albo pranie skarpetek, a co dopiero myśleć o szukaniu jakiejś taniej kawalerki w porządnej dzielnicy. I to TY mi to zrobiłeś!

Nie powiedziałem mu jednak, że ze ślepej komórki bez drzwi i okien wyciągnął mnie na światło i powietrze, w swój wielki, niebezpieczny, cudowny świat. A kiedy odszedł, ściany znów zamknęły się dokoła mnie i było jeszcze gorzej. Dużo, dużo gorzej, bo posmakowałem wolności, a tym razem wiedziałem, że już żaden anioł w wyświechtanym tweedowym płaszczu nie pojawi się, by mi pomóc.

- Wiedziałeś, dlaczego musiałem to zrobić – odzywa się Sherlock. – Zostawiłem ci przecież list.

- Jaki znowu list? Gdzie?

W szaroniebieskich oczach błyska irytacja.

- Powiedziałem zupełnie wyraźnie: „ten telefon to list". Nie odsłuchałeś nagrania?

- Nie... – szepczę. – Policja... nie udostępnia przecież... dowodów rzeczowych osobom postronnym.

- Ty nie jesteś przecież postronny. Piekielny Lestrade... – cedzi Sherlock z pasją, odstawiając filiżankę.

Oczyszczam gardło chrząknięciem.

- Powiedział mi, dlaczego musiałeś to zrobić. Później. Że Moriarty cię czymś szantażował. Ale to wcale niczego nie ułatwiło. W ogóle. Tyle tylko, że po ujawnieniu prawdziwego oblicza Moriarty'ego gazety przestały na ciebie wylewać pomyje.

Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko, zacierając ręce.

- I tak wszystko wraca na właściwe tory. Pewnie niebawem wypłynie jakaś interesująca sprawa...

- Nie.

- ...i znów będziemy mieć zajęcie... – kończy z rozpędu, jakby mnie wcale nie słyszał. – Nie? – Jest zdziwiony. Dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że on jest zdziwiony, hę?

- Powiedziałem: nie. TY będziesz miał zajęcie – mówię twardo. – JA wracam do pracy. Do normalnej pracy w szpitalu. Może na izbie przyjęć. I wyprowadzam się.

Po raz pierwszy widzę, jak Sherlock się kurczy. Może mam jakieś zwidy, wywołane wstrząsem nerwowym, ale wydaje mi się jakby mniejszy, niższy i chyba też chudszy... Duża sztuka jak na człowieka jadającego posiłki – przepraszam, tankującego paliwo - dwa do trzech razy na tydzień.

- Myślałem, że to lubisz, John. Lubiłeś. Ryzyko, zagadki, pościgi... To była dobra zabawa.

- Była. Zwłaszcza jak mnie zamknąłeś w Baskerville i omal nie zszedłem na zawał. Wybaczyłem ci wtedy, ale tym razem... Nie. To za dużo. Jestem... Byłem twoim przyjacielem. – Potrząsam głową z desperacją, usiłując zagłuszyć własne myśli, które chaotycznie krzyczą w proteście. - Podobno jedynym. Ale ty mi nie zaufałeś. Dopuściłeś do tajemnicy Molly. Molly, Mycrofta, jego ludzi, nawet chyba tego pieprzonego rowerzystę, który we mnie wjechał! Całe stado pomagierów, ale nie mnie! – Znów się trzęsę. – Ja miałem tylko stać jak baran na dole i oglądać twój wielki, patetyczny występ. Dziś w programie spektakl „Samobójstwo". W roli głównej Sherlock Holmes, gwiazda londyńskiej sceny. Robiłem tam z siebie idiotę, a ty nawet nie mrugnąłeś!

- Byłem zajęty.

- Czym, na Boga?

- Nieoddychaniem.

Oba policzki już mu załatwiłem. Co teraz? Nos? Zęby...? Na przekór temu, co swego czasu powiedziała Irene Adler.

Sherlock rozpiera się w fotelu, wyciągając długachne nogi, złącza palce czubkami w swoim charakterystycznym geście. Zaraz zamknie oczy, wyłączy się i „uda do Pałacu Umysłu". Wstaję.

- W każdym razie gratuluję. Świetne przedstawienie. Nabrałem się w stu procentach.

Nie zamyka oczu, niemalże widzę przez otworki źrenic, jak mu się w środku obracają trybiki.

- Uczucia... One są zawsze trudne – odzywa się, nie zmieniając pozycji. – Mycroft też ma z tym problem.

- Z czym? – Nie udaje mi się ugryźć na czas w język.

- Z zaufaniem. Zawsze mnie pilnował. Teraz też to robi. Nie wierzy, że sobie poradzę z tymi głupimi rzeczami. Ubranie, jedzenie, pieniądze, rzucenie palenia... Mycroft i ty jesteście pod tym względem podobni. To prawda, że nie radzę sobie czasami z ludźmi, ale przedmioty są łatwe.

Czuję nagle zawstydzenie. Ma rację, jego brat i ja traktujemy go jak dzieciaka, choć jest zaledwie dwa lata młodszy ode mnie. Fakt, czasem mam wrażenie, że różnica wieku to nie dwa lata, a dwadzieścia, niemniej jednak... Czy ja sam nie złościłem się na tych wszystkich nadopiekuńczych, wścibskich gości? „John, jak noga? John, przyjmujesz leki? John, powinieneś się dobrze odżywiać. John, jak twój blog terapeutyczny?" Zresztą, nieważne. Holmes jest dorosłym facetem, czas, żeby zaczął sam sobie robić zakupy. Czas, żebym ja zmienił adres...

- John? To nie było udawane.

Mimowolnie siadam z powrotem. Milczę. Kolej, by mówił Sherlock i robi to jak na swoje możliwości bardzo powoli, starannie dobierając słowa, jakby wyciągał je z głębokiego magazynu, odkurzał każde ściereczką i stawiał pedantycznie w rządku.

- To nie było udawane – powtarza. – Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie bałem. Moriarty... On był elementem chaosu. Miał plany w planach wewnątrz planów, mogłem coś przeoczyć, on mógł zacząć improwizować. Mógł kłamać. Coś mogło pójść źle. To pożegnanie – ono było prawdziwe. Bałem się, że rozmawiam z tobą ostatni raz. Bałem się, że źle wyląduję. Albo, że w ogóle nie odważę się skoczyć. Byłem przerażony, John. Gdyby nie ty, tam na dole, nie wiem, czy dałbym radę. A potem przybiegłeś, wziąłeś mnie za rękę i już wiedziałem, że wszystko jest dobrze. Bałem się, że... cię stracę.

Stracę? Jakie znowu „stracę"? Jeśli ktoś kogoś miał stracić, to raczej ja jego! I raptem oświecenie spływa na mnie lodowatą falą, zupełnie jakby ktoś chlusnął mi na głowę wodą z wiadra. Czuję, że mam czoło mokre od potu, ale jest mi zimno. Już wiem, co miał na myśli Greg, kiedy niezdarnie, owijając w bawełnę, próbował mi wyjaśnić sytuację, przemilczając najważniejsze. Co mogło być elementem przetargowym tak potężnej wagi, by zmusić Sherlocka Holmesa do samobójstwa? Dubeltowego, jeśli wierzyć ekspertom, którzy badali ciało kryminalisty-konsultanta. Przecież nie fotki, robione komórką przez zwariowane fanki! Jedynie czyjeś życie: brata, pani Hudson... Moje...? To dlatego Greg Lestrade milczał, litościwie oszczędzając mi poczucia winy. Pistolet, z którego zabiłem taksówkarza, leży na dnie Tamizy, ale potem kupiłem przecież drugi...

- Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie mnie dotykają – zaczyna Sherlock z innej beczki. Ta, trudno nie zauważyć. – Mam z tym problem. To podawanie rąk, poklepywanie... Czuję wtedy dyskomfort. – Jak większość ludzi z Aspergerem. Mógłbym już na tobie zrobić doktorat, drogi Holmesie. – Jest bardzo niewiele osób, których dotyk mi nie przeszkadza. John, chcę powiedzieć... że możesz mnie dotykać.

Słodki Jezu... Mam ochotę zatkać sobie uszy, a potem wyczyścić je ścierką – przeciągniętą przez środek głowy - ciągnąc za oba końce. Co prawda, faceci to podobno dla Sherlocka „nie jego rejon", ale dziewczyny w sumie też nie, a zwierzątka interesują go wyłącznie martwe... John, po prostu przestań o tym myśleć!

Muszę mieć minę bardzo szczególną, gdyż Sherlock rzuca mi posępne spojrzenie, a potem zamyka oczy i po prostu odpływa. Przynajmniej ta sytuacja jest dla nas obu znajoma, a przez to w jakiś przewrotny sposób kojąca.

Bez słowa sprzątam filiżanki i dzbanek. Zmywam, a potem idę do siebie na górę. Mam dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

Prawdziwa noc to głęboka, nieprzenikniona, niemal kosmiczna czerń, gdzie znacznikiem dołu jest twardość ziemi pod podeszwami, a góry – rozsypana kasza gwiazd. Jeśli ma się szczęście i jest pogodnie.

Noc w mieście nie jest prawdziwą nocą. To jedynie pora zmiany oświetlenia i czas, kiedy _homo sapiens britannica_ idzie spać. Albo i nie.

Mimo zaciągniętych zasłon, do sypialni przesącza się pomarańczowy blask ulicznej latarni. Mrok odbiera przedmiotom barwy i zmiękcza ich kontury, lecz dość wyraźnie widzę szafkę nocną i zegar, którego czerwone cyferki pokazują 01:55, rzucając różową poświatę na białą buteleczkę Ambienu. Zastanawiam się, czy wziąć jeszcze jedną tabletkę. Wiem, że powinienem sypiać, ale jeśli zmuszę się do zaśnięcia farmaceutykiem... Jaki sen przyjdzie tym razem? Czarny marmur? Zakrwawione płyty chodnikowe? Czy może mój mózg wyprodukuje inny, jeszcze gorszy scenariusz?

Nie słyszałem kroków na schodach, dopiero ostrożne naciśnięcie klamki. Błyskawicznie zamykam oczy. Sherlock, jeśli zechce, potrafi chodzić cicho jak kot po wydmuszkach, mogę się założyć, że właśnie stoi nade mną i się gapi.

- Nie śpisz – stwierdza Sherlock.

Właśnie wygrałem toster.

- Śpię – oznajmiam, nie otwierając oczu.

- Zaprzeczasz oczywistemu faktowi. Oddech człowieka śpiącego ma niższą częstotliwość, jest głębszy, poza tym ty kiedy śpisz pyfasz.

- Co robię?

- Pyfasz. Mam gdzieś nagranie w telefonie... Puszczę ci, kiedy Lestrade mi go zwróci.

- Sherlock, won z mojego pokoju! Nadal jest mój, zapłaciłem czynsz do końca miesiąca! – Odwracam się nosem do ściany, naciągając kołdrę na ucho. Przez moment mam nadzieję, że posłucha, ale gdzie tam! Wręcz przeciwnie, czuję jak ugina się koło mnie materac. Łóżko jest szerokie i wygodne (Dzięki, pani Hudson!), ale bynajmniej nie dwuosobowe! Oddycham głęboko i liczę od dziesięciu do jednego, żeby nie wybuchnąć. Właściwie najlogiczniejszym posunięciem byłoby zaprzeć się kolanem o ścianę i wykonać solidne pchnięcie, żeby ten dupek wylądował z miłym łomotem na twardej podłodze.

- Masz swoje łóżko piętro niżej. Jest szersze i wygodniejsze od mojego – cedzę ze złością.

Dwie sekundy milczenia.

- Możemy się przenieść – proponuje Sherlock ugodowo, próbując ukraść mi poduszkę, ale bronię jej jak niepodległości. Nie, Sherlock Holmes po prostu nie pozwoli się zignorować.

Przekręcam się twarzą do niego. Chwała Najwyższemu, jest całkowicie ubrany.

- Zabieraj buty z mojej pościeli!

- Przepraszam. – Zmienia nieznacznie pozycję, opierając pięty o drewniany panel w nogach.

- Sherlock, zdaję sobie sprawę, że na temat życia w koszarach krążą rozmaite opowieści, ale to jest absolutnie nie na miejscu! Jestem heteroseksualny. A nawet gdybym nie był, to nie byłbym zainteresowany akurat TOBĄ!

- Mam na ten temat inną teorię – mruczy Sherlock, a ja zastanawiam się mimowolnie, czy potrafiłbym udusić człowieka poduszką.

- Wojna w Afganistanie to pikuś w porównaniu z mieszkaniem z tobą – mówię z goryczą.

- John... Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć tak, żebyś zrozumiał. Chcę, żebyś został. Z tym dotykaniem... mówiłem serio. Nie wyprowadzaj się.

- Chcesz, żebym został, więc oferujesz mi seks? Wlazłeś mi w nocy do łóżka i... – nie mogę dalej mówić, zatyka mnie po prostu.

Sherlock wzdycha.

- Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że mówię do kosmity.

I tym „kosmitą" to niby mam być ja?

- Mycroft... On chyba mnie kocha, ale go przerażam. Od dziecka byłem dla niego „obowiązkiem". Czuł się za mnie odpowiedzialny. Odpowiedzialność za siebie, młodszego brata i za Anglię to chyba dla niego za wiele. Dwa lata temu eksperymentowałem ze środkami narkotycznymi. Bez wchodzenia w szczegóły, nie skończyło się to... zadowalająco.

Tak, słyszałem. Szpital, odtruwanie i odwyk, na którym doprowadziłeś dwóch terapeutów na skraj załamania nerwowego. Trzeci, wykazując zadziwiający instynkt przetrwania, podpisał papiery wypisu po dwóch dniach znajomości z pacjentem.

- Myślę, że odczułby ulgę, gdyby wszystko naprawdę skończyło się tam, na chodniku przy Barts – ciągnie Sherlock spokojnym tonem, a mnie łażą po karku mrówki. – John... trudno jest być moim bratem, okropnie trudno jest być moim współlokatorem czy przyjacielem, ale naprawdę cholernie trudno jest być... mną.

Nie wiem co na to powiedzieć, więc trzymam gębę na kłódkę. _Błogosławieni cisi__,_ _albowiem oni na własność posiądą ziemię... _Na początek starczyłoby mi posiadanie całego łóżka.

- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jaki jesteś szczęśliwy, John. Taki zwyczajny. Taki prosty. Jedna, najwyżej dwie myśli na raz. Bagatelka. Moje się roją jak wściekłe osy, gnają w różnych kierunkach, tworzą wzory – i jest ich tak dużo, że nie wiem za którym wątkiem podążyć. Próbowałem kokainy, morfiny, pomaga, ale otępia. Nikotyna okazała się lepsza, tylko w tym piekielnym kraju palacz jest traktowany gorzej, niż Murzyn w apartheidzie. Ja... John, ja się czasem czuję jakbym miał odlecieć. Jak balon - rozumiesz mnie? – albo jak dryfujący statek-widmo. Latający Holender, który nigdy nie zawinie do portu. Skoczyłem, uszkodziłem sobie nadgarstek i kostkę, bolało jak diabli, musiałem grać nieboszczyka, chociaż chciało mi się wyć. A myślałem tylko o tym, czy...

- Czy snajper strzeli mi w łeb – dopowiadam cicho.

Wzdycha tylko spazmatycznie. Nie, Sherlock, jestem może prosty, ale nie głupi.

- Proszę, nie wyprowadzaj się – powtarza po chwili. Brzmi to jakoś tak... bezradnie.

Wyciągam ramię spod kołdry i na oślep szukam jego ręki. Jest zimna jak u denata, ale kiedy ją ujmuję, Sherlock lekko zaciska palce.

- John?

- Tak?

- Uważam, że masz ładne ręce.

- Dziękuję.

To nie jest erotyczna aluzja. To po prostu Sherlock Holmes w jednym z przejawów sherlokowatości. Postanowił być miły i powiedział mi komplement, jak zwykle nie zastanawiając się nad całą gamą możliwych podtekstów.

Palce Sherlocka są lodowate, ale niebawem rozgrzewają się w mojej dłoni. Leżymy tak obaj, ramię w ramię na zbyt wąskim łóżku – ja w taniej bawełnianej piżamie, zawinięty w kołdrę, on na wierzchu, w markowej marynarce, spodniach w kancik i nawet w butach. Jeden zdeklarowany hetero i jeden... diabli wiedzą jaki - trzymamy się za rączki jak dwie dziewczynki, idące do konfirmacji. Musi to wyglądać naprawdę idiotycznie. Chce mi się śmiać. Uśmiecham się do miejskiej nocy-nienocy, czas mija, a potem chyba zasypiam, gdyż niespodzianie znajduję się na koncercie symfonicznym. Cała orkiestra w czarnych frakach, jedynie Sherlock, grający solo na skrzypcach, jest zawinięty w prześcieradło, jak w togę. O ile go znam, nie ma pod spodem bielizny. A orkiestra gra „Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem".

Budzę się, kiedy jest jeszcze okropnie wcześnie, za oknem ledwo szarzeje. Czuję, że jestem zesztywniały, nie zmieniałem pozycji. Ręka Sherlocka nadal spoczywa w mojej. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że ma trochę zniekształcone paznokcie. Musiał je kiedyś, przed laty, obgryzać do krwi. Ja mam mocniejsze dłonie, krótsze palce. I nie obgryzam paznokci, a skórki dokoła. W ogóle jestem niższy, bardziej krępy i masywniejszej budowy. Silniejszy. Bardziej przyziemny, rozsądniejszy. Żaden okręt, ani nawet najmarniejsza krypa nie może się obyć bez solidnej kotwicy, inaczej grozi jej wpadnięcie na rafy i zatonięcie.

Jestem kotwicą Sherlocka.

A on?

On jest chyba moim żaglem.

Przenoszę spojrzenie na jego twarz. Nadal śpi. Usta ma uchylone, jego oczy biegają niespokojnie pod powiekami. Faza REM, śni o czymś.

Miałem rację, wygląda jak szop.


End file.
